witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Witcher Wiki
Is anyone planning work on this wiki now that the game is out? I would gladly help, and am interested in knowing how many people would participate too, but I am wondering about a few things: * Is the focus of this wiki the books or the game? Based on that, should new pages related to the game be in a special namespace / category, or just in the main namespace? * How will spoiler information be hidden? I particularly hated going to the BioShock wikia and seeing that the main story was spelled out on the main page at one point. I think Wikipedia's "spoiler warning: spoilers below" is insufficient, and instead we could possibly make tags like on forums, where in a spoiler the text is the same color as the background and you have to highlight it to see it, or even a collapsable part of the page where you would click on a "+" which would reveal the spoiler. * Will there be any protection for adult subject matter? I think we at least need to check if user is 13 years old, though I'm not an expert in the contexts where this is legally required - Wikipedia for example has sex-related pages publicly available without any age verification... Anyways, if someone can answer these and then we can get the ball rolling... --Jean seb 17:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I'm the admin of the wiki, although I'm not very active lately. * The focus of the wiki is both the game and the books. Pages related to the game don't need to be in another namespace, though, although on pages for characters, places etc. information from the books should come first, followed by information from the game under a separate heading (and by information from other adaptations). * Frankly, I don't think the wiki should have any spoiler tags, although general information on each topic should be separated from plot information, which should be under a separate heading. * As for adult subjects, I don't think it's necessary. Ausir 23:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, so I'll start adding things and see if others can fill in the blanks. Please feel free to move things around if you see a need. My goal for now will be adding info, so it might not be in the right place at first... --Jean seb 01:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Try out the new CreatePage tool! Hullo! I am Kirkburn, a Wikia gaming Helper, and I'm here to tell you about something new we've enabled on your wiki - a new version of the tool! "The latest incarnation of the create page tool introduces a brand new feature – createplates. These are predefined layouts for certain types of pages that will enable users to quickly and painlessly create pages adhering to the wiki's style and formatting guidelines." We've been working on it for a while, and I find it pretty useful and easy to use. Some wikis already use "preloads" and similar techniques to do this - this is essentially an interactive and fully integrated version of that. ;The all-important links * - This is the main page of the interface. You can display this link anywhere you want users to create new pages (on the Main Page, on category pages, or in the Mediawiki:Sidebar). * MediaWiki:Createplate-list - the list of createplates (which you can edit). You can change these to match you existing templates, delete or create new ones. * MediaWiki:Createplate-Character - one of the createplates (such pages are linked by MediaWiki:Createplate-list). ;Help and feedback * A more detailed walkthough of this new product and how to use and customize the createplates can be found on Inside Wikia at w:c:inside:CreatePage. * As this is a new product we are actively seeking your feedback - both bug reports and suggestions for improvements. Please share your thoughts on the Inside Wikia forum thread. Enjoy! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you :) Kirkburn (talk) 21:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) As an extended note, if this is overwhelming, don't worry. Start small, try testing it out with some deletable sandboxes so you get a feel for how it works (you could even try recreating already existing articles with it). Next, try editing the createplates to see the effect - e.g. change section names to better fit the wiki. Feel free to remove createplates that your wiki will never use. Createplates do not need to be complex - if certain pages don't need an infobox don't feel you need to keep one on the createplate. Their most important function is to make creating new articles much easier and allows articles to be kept much more standardised, meaning less work for others to clean up. Kirkburn (talk) 22:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Createpage in use! Hullo! As an update on this so you can see it in action, I have tried it out on the Metal Gear wiki. I took an article, Mei Ling, and attempted to recreate it with . I did this by editing MediaWiki:Createplate-Character to use an existing character template, and by copying the text into the various boxes on Special:Createpage ... the result was User:Kirkburn/Mei Ling, which required a fair bit less typing and tweaking than normally. However, speed and consistent formatting is not the only benefit! If you look at http://metalgear.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kirkburn/Mei_Ling&action=edit you can see it uses something called "multiedit" which uses some extra info from the page to help present it better. It would be awesome if this could be set up in a way that more people use it - it shouldn't require much work from an admin to get a basic page layout sorted - any help is appreciated! Kirkburn (talk) 00:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 22:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Manuscript: a new custom look I've taken the liberty to enable a new, customized look on the Witcher wiki. It's my take on Wikia's new Monaco skin, custom tailored for Witcher, with a color set based on CD Projekt's community website. I've dubbed this theme Manuscript, since it's dominant colour is this parchment-like light yellow, with some blueish 'ink' on the headers. Hope you like it. Of course, this being a wiki, there's always room for improvement. Any suggestions & comments are very welcome and should be directed to my talk page. Best regards, TOR 00:49, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Homepage design Hi guys! My name is Kyle, and I work with Wikia's Gaming Team. As I'm sure you've noticed, we recently made some changes to the way that our wikis look. If you haven't already, check out Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. One of the changes that we are making is that we will be adding a ad to the homepage of the wiki. In order to ensure that the homepage will continue to work properly when the ad is enabled, it must be redesigned using special main page column tags. I've taken a stab at redesigning the homepage with these tags at User:KyleH/dev. I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at it and let me know what you think. Feel free to edit it yourself, or if you have any specific suggestions, let me know and I'll try to fix them for you. I've tried to make as few overall changes as possible, but you're welcome to change it as drastically if you'd like. I'm sorry for the extra bit of work, but let me know if you have any questions or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 22:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I see nothing that displeases me :) It seems just fine. Game widow 19:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Having an adblocker running, I did not actually notice there was one. That said, comparing the two versions, the suggested version seems to be more cramped if you like with the ad taking a large chunk of the main page (and likely other pages as well?) and being more visible than previously, when it is confined to the right border and can be ignored by the user. Can you describe whether a page will have a huge blank box taking up a certain amount of space in the new version when an ad blocker is running or display the same way they do currently? GhostNWN 19:52, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I understand how you say that the design looks a little bit cramped. I tried to rearrange it so that the most important information is in the main body of the page while some of the other details are off to the side a little. I think that one of the reasons it looks cramped is the part at the very top of the left side. For some reason, it simply doesn't seem to balance well. Do you have any ideas for making it look a little bit better? :::I'm afraid that I don't run an ad blocker so I don't know how the page looks with one enabled. Try taking a look at WoWWiki or FFXIclopedia. Both of them already have the new homepage tags enabled, so you can see for yourself how your ad blocker will affect the page. --KyleH (talk) 22:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hello KyleH, I had a look at them and these are the screenshots ::::FF ::::WW ::::They do look like they are missing a chunk in a way so personally I prefer the current layout. However our bureaucrats are free to overrule me ;) GhostNWN 13:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, that may just be a necessary evil. The new ad will be turned on for the front page whether we make any changes or not; I'm just trying to help make sure that everything looks as good as possible for when it is turned on. If we don't make any changes, the homepage will end up looking something like the example I have at User:KyleH/dev2. Are there any specific changes that you would recommend for my suggestion (other than trying to make it look right for people that block ads)? I should emphasize that the change here only affects the homepage, and not the rest of the pages on the site. --KyleH (talk) 16:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Would it at all possible to put the ad on the bottom or one block just at the top rather than several blocks at different places? I would also like to know whether wikis can control the content of the ads as with other places, sometimes the ads are unsuitable for certain audiences. I understand you guys need the ad for funding of course ;) GhostNWN 22:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Unfortunately, there is no way to control the location of ads too much. On most pages, users should see a block (300x250) ads in the upper-right corner. In situations where a block ad would interfere with the content of a page, a banner ad is used instead. On long pages, there is also an advertisement at the bottom of the page that uses the same logic (either box or banner depending on whether or not a box would interfere with the page design). So, the placement can change from page-to-page, but it should be mostly predictable. I should also mention that users who are logged in to the site see no ads at all when using Monaco except on the homepage, so users are welcome to log in if the ads interfere with their browsing experience. :::::::We try to eliminate any ads which display or link to content that is unsuitable for our wikis. If you see any that are objectionable, please following the instructions here to report them so we can get them removed. :::::::Since I think we're generally on the same page here, I'm going to go ahead and merge the changes you've made to the homepage since I created my draft with my design and apply it to the homepage. We can make some additional tweaks after that's done. --KyleH (talk) 22:41, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Figure you could move the boxes on the right hand side to the center and the center box to the right hand side? I am useless at formatting, but I think having lots of text in a larger space and a bit of text in a smaller space would look better :) GhostNWN 13:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) (resetting indent) Ahhh, I think I see what you're saying. Move the contents over to the right side of the page? I'll take a stab at that later and we'll see how it looks. --KyleH (talk) 17:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I also use add blockers, so can you actually get the ToC to overlay that blank area (where presumably there is an ad) ? Game widow 01:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps i failed to notice last night, or it's new this morning, but i'm not sure i'm too crazy about the newest arrangement Game widow 10:01, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::I moved the table of contents over to the right side in this design: User:KyleH/dev ... is that what you had in mind? --KyleH (talk) 17:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Is it just my browser or do the titles bars for Witcher Wiki and Contents not line up ? I know it's picky, but i find it very distracting Game widow 19:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :The skin of the page was just changed, i have adjusted the colors in html and we are now waiting for new logo to show up. Thx for the guys from wikia for quick help with changes Eriash 22:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) new skin stuff that needs a change of colour: * the article and discussion tabs at the top of each page - done, but feel free to tweak it * green and red character counts on recent changes page - done, but feel free to tweak it * colour of broken links ::so far so great :) thanks! Game widow 10:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *I just noticed that with thumbnail galleries there is a black background, check Adda the White#Gallery for an example :Fixed. JoePlay (talk) 21:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) and this is a different list of things that i have fixed that needed it: * fixed the code relating to "sortable" in common.css and common.js done! * fixed game character template (it was black on black) done! * fixed the quest box done! * fixed price boxes and created a new template so playing with the colour is universal done! * some of the old images did not have transparent backgrounds so i am checking those (uncensored sex cards, and maps were the biggies) done! * trying a new base font colour (silver) done! Game widow 16:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Looks good to me. =) JoePlay (talk) 21:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Joe :) ! For the diffs (sample here), can you change the red to the same one as is used for the character diff counts ? or at least to a less jarring colour? Thanks in advance Game widow 01:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Images with the "metadata" infobox -- that box needs adjustment, text is illegible (example Image:The_Witcher_EU_box.jpg#metadata) Very nice and cool mainpage! Love it ;) wiedżmin i windows 7 Jako Polak kupiłem wiedżmina 1.Zapłaciłem całą kwote żeby wspierać polskie gry i teraz k...wa nie moge grać na windows 7.Nie ma żadnego wsparcia technicznego dla starszych wersji gry.Czy nie można pomóc tym,któży nie są informatykami.Musicie wspierać piractwo,bo pirackie chodzą na 7-ce? 19:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :W sprawie wsparcia technicznego najlepiej pisz tutaj: http://pl.thewitcher.com/support/. My niestety niewiele poradzimy. Ausir(talk) 19:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Journal Entries in the Wikia. Hiya people! I saw a page or two with a Journal Entry line and even added it in one of my page edits, but I should've noticed that in the game the Journal can have multiple different entries based on the player's choice. So, what I ask is this: Should we add all the entries to the pages or not? If there is any grammar error I apologize since I'm doing this in a hurry. :Yes, and simply note which version appears after which choice. Ausir(talk) 00:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Not sure how active this is or if I'm doing this correctly, but I've uploaded a ss of the talent tree. Fell free to resize and use as you need to and add whatever legalese you need to. Technomore 08:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Golem background music Hi, I was playing this game and noticed that when i fight the golem the background music isn't the same that is playing in this vídeo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JNUjy-ZfRQ&feature=player_embedded, the song i hear is this one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duTni69_31Q, why? rodrigoaantunes@yahoo.com.br 23:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Update English Translations An English translation for Time of Contempt has been released in North America. Can someone please update the English translations section of the home page so people interested in the series will notice. I have already updated the Time of Contempt page. Why does this wiki have so little content on The Witcher 3? Witcher1701 (talk) 17:58, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Because the main heavy hitters of this wiki (GameWidow, among others) left the Wikia before Witcher 3 came out to create their own wiki somewhere else. So there's no one left here whose dedicated enough to add all of the new content. Zach9054 (talk) 18:09, August 6, 2016 (UTC)